


All In // Haechan x Reader

by renjuniper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Casino AU, Drinking, F/M, Femdom, Gambling, Mirror fuck, Pegging, Smut, Strap-Ons, haechan bottom, im not good at smut i apoligize
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjuniper/pseuds/renjuniper
Summary: "I have a deal for you, Lee Donghyuck. Lets play a game. We'll go to opposite sides of the slots, play random machines. If you win more money than me, you can fuck me. If I win more money than you, I can fuck you. Are you in?""Oh, I am so in."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this is just chapter 1 of this mini fic! smut in next chapter! thanks for reading!

Fuck. I need a drink. 

My definitely-not-sober brain could barely distinguish the difference between the sections of the casino. It all just looked like a swirl of color, and the cigarrete infused air hit my nostrils with intensity. I would smell like shit for days, I could already tell. 

Finacially, the night had been shit so far. You know what, scratch that. The night had been shit in every aspect. This was my last night in Vegas. I was spending it broke as hell, drunk out of my mind, and lonely. "Whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas", right? I needed to experience that sort of earth shaking event! One that would come back to me in little memories over the years... one that I would never forget. 

Alcohol has always made me a horny bitch. One sip and I'm searching for my next fuck. I promised myself at the beginning of the night that I would return to my hotel room with someone. Anyone. Of course, sober me is pretty picky. Girls are more my type, but drunk me truly doesn't care. What sucked is that I had not seen a single hot person yet that night. 

I sat myself on one of the sticky bar stools that faced the wall of liquor. The bartender, who had just finished serving someone else, noticed the now-filled seat and made his way over to me. He was really, really tall. Dark hair, painted nails... he was certainly beautiful. I wanted to climb him like a tree already. 

"Hi..." I looked to his nametag, trying not to fuck up the opening line. "Johnny" I smirked stupidly. I was too drunk for this. 

"Hello. What can I get for you tonight?" He definitely noticed my obvious flirtation, but didn't seem to reciprocate. I was dissapointed and my face was hot with the slap of rejection. 

"Well... I was going to say your number, but you look disinterested." Why the fuck did I say that? 

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I'm flattered honestly. But I do have a beautiful girlfriend already, I'm sorry about that. Anyways, your order?"

"No worries man. I'll take a Manhattan." 

As I fiddled with my rings waiting for my cocktail, I felt someone's presence enter mine. To my left, a man, slightly taller than me, took a seat at the bar. Wavy brown hair covered his eyes, I couldn't witness him fully. I didn't want to feel like a creep, so I continued to fiddle with my rings. Johnny asked the man what he wanted, and a voice that was higher than I expected answered with, "One Blue Fishbowl please,"

I scoffed under my breath. A fishbowl was basically a kids drink that happened to have alcohol in it. 

I could feel eyes on me. Looking over at him, he met my eyes with annoyance.

"What's so funny, huh?" 

"Nothing its just... kind of a girly drink... I wasn't expecting that."

"What's wrong with girly drinks?" The boy lifted his brow. 

"There's nothing wrong with girly drinks! You know what, forget I said anything." I was way too fucked up to try to form a valid argument. At the end of the day, it really wasn't weird to order such a fruity drink. I was just being stupid.

"Whatever. Enjoy your battery acid in a martini glass." The man rolled his eyes at me, which I didn't appreciate, and turned his body to face away from me. Was this my second case of rejection for the night? Wait, rejection? I wasn't even flirting with him.

Then, it hit me. This man was attractive as fuck. 

"Hey, I'm sorry for making fun of your definitely stupid drink," I smirked. "Do you accept my apology?" 

"Perhaps. I think you owe me a shot though."

"Oh? I thought that fell into the 'battery acid' category?" It was my turn to raise my brow. 

The boy laughed in a way that rocked my entire world. He ran his tongue along his lips then stuck it in his cheek, looking up at me. I suddenly felt the urge to throw up my martini. 

"I'll take a shot of tequila, thank you very much." 

How could I refuse?

~

"Hey. Do you know how to gamble?" The man, whose name I had just learned was Donghyuck, had become just as drunk as me at this point.

I laughed wholeheartedly. "Absolutely no clue."

"Then why are you at a Casino?"

"Because I'm lonely and looking to have a fun time. I'm bored as fuck and came here for my birthday. But it hasn't really reached my expectations."

"Man, that sucks. What were you expecting?"

I sighed. "Well, I was expecting to randomly win an insane amount of money on one of these slot machines, have amazing sex at least once, and get drunk out of my mind. So far only the last one has been met."

"You know, I have pretty good luck on these slots. I'll use my magic luck on you." Donghyuck eagerly grabbed my hand and took me to a mermaid themed slot machine. I winced as I fed one of my last $5 bills into it. 

"You better do me right, Donghyuck," I playfully shoved him. He did a silly hand movement ritual towards the screen, which was spinning with various nautical symbols. 

Three seashells appeared on the screen, and the machine flashed and dinged at us. 

"Holy shit!" Hyuck jumped. "You just won fifty bucks!" 

I couldn't believe it, this boy just granted me my only luck I had recieved on the trip so far. I instinctively pulled him in for a hug. It was a type of hug that lingered. I could smell his cologne on his skin and I didn't want to pull back. 

"You know, you can kiss me if you want," were the words that he whispered into my ear as I was about to pull away. I had never been with a guy where I would make the moves. The power dynamic was hot and exciting, and how could I say no to him? 

I ran my hand from his neck to his jaw, taking my time over every contour. Now that we were standing, I realized that the heels I was wearing made me taller than him. I took his chin and tilted it up, leaning in slightly. I could tell he wanted me so bad. But I wasn't that easy. I hovered over his lips, not breaking a second of eye contact. Finally, I let him have what he wanted. Our lips locked, at first gentle and sweet, but we were both so, so needy, so the kiss turned into something much more passionate. I could have fucked him right then and there, even in the busy casino. But, like a broken record, I wasn't that easy. 

"I have a deal for you, Lee Donghyuck. Lets play a game. We'll go to opposite sides of the slots, play random machines. If you win more money than me, you can fuck me. If I win more money than you, I can fuck you. Are you in?"

"Oh, I am so in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing smut so I honestly have no idea how it turned out, I'm sorry if it wasn't great!!

To be honest, I didn't mind either way. Sex is sex, right? But something in me really hoped that I won.

I had never topped a guy before. I've seen it in porn, and it's the hottest thing ever, but no guy I've met has ever been down to do it. God bless Lee Donghyuck for this. 

I made my way to a pirate themed machine and got out a bill. As the slots spinned, I prayed to the gambling Gods that Hyuck's lucky streak would be broken. 

A big $15 appeared on the screen. Not bad! But was it enough to beat Hyuck?

We met at our previous spot, with the cash behind our backs. 

"Ready?" He flashed me a devilish grin that just screamed trouble.

I revealed my $15 and he whipped out a ten dollar bill. 

"Fuck!"

I laughed, face in pure shock, unable to process the fact that I won. I would have the priveledge to fuck THE Lee Donghyuck. This might be the ending that I was looking for.

Hyuck didn't seem as excited as I was, but he had a sassy expression that just screamed bottom. 

"Wait. Do you even own a strap?" Hyuck asked, and I realized. 

~

"Can you believe there's a sex shop INSIDE the casino? How crazy is that?"

"Right? It's almost like they knew I'd be railing the shit out of you tonight," The alcohol was making me cocky. 

"I'd love to see you try," Hyuck knew just what to say to drive me crazy. 

I chose a pink strap, nothing too big, and lube, and went to the counter to pay. The alcohol was blotting my embarrasment, but I could still feel my cheeks get red as I handed the cashier my card. 

As we were heading back to my room, Hyuck said, "Don't worry. That's their entire job, selling people sex toys. It's not like you were the embarrasing exception." That made me feel a bit better. 

As soon as the door latched, I wanted to pounce on him. But it was too early, he had to prep and I had to down another shot from the mini fridge. With the sting of the vodka running down my throat, I undressed down to my underwear and tried on the strap. It was kind of hot. I've always liked having a vagina, but having a dick felt exciting and powerful.

Donghyuck opened the door from the bathroom and emerged wearing a fluffy white robe. I asked him if he was ready and he nodded. Earlier that night he had assured that it wasn't his first time bottoming, so that made me less nervous.

Before anything, I just wanted to kiss him. I took his hips and guided him to the wall, where I began to make conversation with our tongues. He still tasted like that fishbowl drink, sweet and tangy. I held his hands above his head and I attacked his lips, so ready to fuck him endlessly. 

Hyuck made the softest of noises, especially when I left marks on his neck and collarbones. Each moan drove me further to insanity.

"Fuck, Donghyuck. Make more noise for me" I wanted to see him in pleasure.

"Touch me then" Short and sweet. Straight to the point. I drug my hands up his thighs, his robe lifting with it. He bucked his hips instintively and his breathing became irregular. I took his dick in my hands and stroked until he was fully erect, needy and waiting for me. 

"Please, please fuck me," It was so hot to see him all flustered. 

That was the green light. I ripped off the robe and brought him to the full length mirror that covered one side of the hotel wall. 

"I want you to watch me fuck you."

I flipped him to face the mirror and lubed up the strap on. Positioning correctly, I watched my dick fill Donghyuck up. Even though I couldn't necessarily feel him, shivers crept up my spine as he let out a whimper. 

My hips grinded against Hyuck's ass, slowly going in and out of his hole, warming him up to my size. 

"Arch your back for me." I pushed him further down, while thrusting into him at the same time, releasing another yelp from Donghyuck.

The mirror was a good choice. Watching him go insane to the rythm of the strap made me wet as hell. I would need my fix by the end of the night as well. 

"Faster, please, I need you to go faster," Hyuck was slurring his words, at this point I couldn't tell if it was from the Alcohol or the pleasure.

By command, I sped my pace, grabbing his hips to stabilize the movement. With every thrust I felt him melt more. I reached around him to grab his dick, stroking it at the same pace as I was fucking him.

"Holy fucK" Hyuck was getting overstimulated. Perfect.

All of a sudden, I stopped everything, which he really did not like. Hyuck whined and pouted as I dragged him to the bed. 

"Ride me baby." 

I positioned myself on the bed, and Donghyuck sat himself on the strap, taking the whole thing with him. His face bunched up in pleasure and his hand flew to his dick. Him touching himself was the hottest thing I had ever seen. I guided his hips as I moved the strap around his insides. Suddenly, his knees bucked forward, and I could tell I hit his prostate. 

"Right there, right there please" He was so so needy. 

As he bounced on my dick, his moans got faster and louder. Hell, even I was moaning at this point. He stroked his dick harder. I wanted to tease him, so I grabbed his hands and brought them up, leaving his dick pulsing and craving more.

"Fuck you! I was about to cum." 

"I know. I didn't want it to be that easy for you." 

Hyuck whined and I took his dick into my own hands. Running my fingers around the tip, I teased him endlessly, and he was growing more and more erect with every touch.

"Please. Please let me cum," 

Fine. If he wanted to cum so bad, I would go all out. I rammed my strap as hard as I could against his prostate again, causing him to scream, and began stroking his dick with both hands. Thrusting harder and harder, I could see him approaching his climax, moans slurring together and his dick pulsing in my hands. 

"Oh my god. I'm gonna cum"

His walls closed against my strap as he came all over my torso. I kept stimulating him through the orgasm, making him shake and whine. He fell into my lap and we sighed as the last of his cum left his system. I left kisses on his shoulders and rolled him onto the bed, getting ready to clean up.

"Hey. That was fucking insane by the way. I never get dominated by girls but you've really opened my eyes. Thanks for that."

"Of course, Donghyuck. But we're not done yet," I smirked. I still needed my fun.


End file.
